keeperofthelostspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legacy Spoilers/@comment-37530514-20191111145320
Hey guys! I'm a little frustrated with people being like "Fitz's actions were so out of character in Legacy" so I want to show you something I wrote before Legacy came out. If you need proof of when I wrote it I can link it to you from the Keeper Wiki. Here you go: "I'm gonna list some quotes I used as reference in a So-etc debate with one of my friends. Flashback, page 331, Sophie and Fitz communicating telepathically- "What would you do if you didn't like any of your matches?" She asked, blurting out the words in a messy burst. Fitz shifted his weight. "I have no idea. I mean... being a bad match is a mess for anyone. '''But a Vacker?"' ''"Has anyone in your family ever-" "Nope. Some have never gotten married- but that's different. If I ended up a bad match, it'd be this huge thing that EVERYONE would talk about. I'd never stop hearing about it. And' I don't know if I could handle that."'' What's been established here: Fitz has doubts about whether he could handle being a bad match. (That's commonly agreed, right?) Next page: ''Even if he (Fitz) did like her (Sophie), it might not even matter. '' ''Not if her name wasn't on one of his match lists.'' -end chapter- What's been established here: Sophie has doubts about whether or not Fitz would be able to handle being a bad match (if her name wasn't on his lists), even if he liked her. Page 661, '''exactly 300 pages later, Flashback, Sophie and Fitz: "I'm thinking...I want all of this to be real so badly, but...I can't really control that. Even if I register for the match..." Fitz nodded. "I figured that's what you might be thinking." His fingers trailed gently across her cheek, triggering so many tingles she almost missed it when he said, '"You don't have to worry about that, Sophie. There's no way we won't be matched."'' It was really hard not to laugh. "How can you say that?" "'How can I not?" '' "Oh please, let's... let's be realistic. You're this golden child from this golden family, and I'm-" "-The most powerful elf our world has ever seen," He finished for her. What's been established here: Fitz is absolutely sure they'll be matched, and has reasoned it out in his mind. What doesn't happen here: Fitz doesn't assure Sophie he'll love her even if they are a bad match, '''instead telling her she "doesn't have to worry about that- there's no way we won't be matched." (I'm sure Shannon had a little laugh at that, knowing the outcome of the book.) It's interesting to note that this wasn't said, seeing as it was the perfect opportunity to completely take the worries out of her mind. Why not assure her? Second to last page, Fitz Short Story, B&N Edition, Fitz and Biana- ''"I'm not (clueless)! You just keep forgetting that Sophie has major issues with matchmaking. I can't hand her crush cuffs and start talking about being hopefuls because it'll '''feel like I'm pressuring her into registering- and that's not cool! So... I'm trying to be careful... at least until she makes up her mind. And then, once she tells me she's registering- which obviously she will, because no one *''volunteers*'' to be a bad match- *then* I'll tell her everything."'' Biana blew out a breath. "Yeah. I guess. I just...hope you don't wait too long. I'd hate matchmaking to pull you guys apart before you even start." "It won't," Fitz promised. "'It's all going to work out."'' Biana nodded, looking suprisingly sad as she stood up to leave. "Just...'promise me'''something, okay? If some perfect moment comes up, '''even before the matchmaking thing is settled- you'll just forget about all of that and tell her."'' "I don't think a perfect moment's going to happen," '''Fitz argued.' ''"Maybe not. But if it does," Biana insisted, "Just...'Promise me'." Fitz studied his sister for a long second. "Okay,' I promise'. Now get out of my room." ( *'s are italics in book) What's established here: (Man, there are so many thing about this one little instance...) Fitz did not want to tell Sophie he liked her until she told him she was registering for the match. Biana made him promise to do so if a perfect moment came. Fitz thinks that Sophie will "obviously" register for the match, because "no one volunteers to be a bad match." Notes: Why did Shannon choose to tell us this in this story, of all things? ;) And why did she choose to tell us that Keefe was willing to wait for Sophie "Until she was ready" in the last story? Of all things? Hmmm. Also, "no one volunteers to be a bad match". So Fitz wouldn't? Page 845, Flashback- Sophie Foster is unmatchable. What's been established here: Sophie Foster will be a bad match (as of now). Lets add up the clues. Fitz has doubts about whether he could handle being a bad match. Sophie has doubts about whether or not Fitz would be able to handle being a bad match (if her name wasn't on his lists), even if he liked her. Fitz is absolutely sure they'll be matched, and has reasoned this out in his mind. Fitz did not want to tell Sophie he liked her until she told him she was registering for the match. Biana made him promise to do so if a perfect moment came. Fitz thinks that Sophie will "obviously" register for the match, because "no one volunteers to be a bad match." Sophie will be a bad match. All of this is placed strategically throughout the book... I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions."